jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Fenn Shysa
Fenn Shysa war ein Mandalorianer, der gemeinsam mit seinem Jugendfreund Tobbi Dala in einer kleinen Küstenstadt auf dem Planeten Mandalore aufgewachsen war. Shysa und Dala schlossen sich den lokalen Polizeikräften an, hatten in der nur spärlich besiedelten Küstenregion allerdings nicht allzu viel zu tun und gaben sich deswegen vor Langeweile dem Müßiggang und Alkohol hin. Biografie Klonkriege Im Jahr 19 VSY tauchte ein Mann auf Mandalore auf, der behauptete, der verschollene Sohn von Jango Fett zu sein und die Mandalorianer in den Krieg gegen die Galaktische Republik führen zu wollen. Er ernannte sich selbst zum neuen Mand'alor und rief alle Kämpfer zusammen, ihm zu folgen. Begeistert folgten ihm auch Fenn Shysa und Tobbi Dala, die darin die Chance sahen, ihrem tristen Alltag zu entkommen. Als wiederauferstandene Mando Ori'ramikade unter dem Namen „Mandalorianische Protektoren“ zogen sie für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in den Krieg. Der Mand'alor leitete einen Feldzug, der die Mandalorianer nach Null, Neu-Bornalex und schließlich nach Kamino führte, wo sie in der Zweiten Schlacht von Kamino verheerende Schäden an den Klonanlagen anrichteten. Da Darth Sidious einen solchen unberechenbaren Faktor wie die Mandalorianer nicht in seiner sorgfältigen Kriegsplanung gebrauchen konnte und er außerdem noch Verwendung für die Klonanlagen auf Kamino hatte, ließ er die Supercommandos in eine Falle locken, indem er ihnen den Auftrag erteilen ließ, Padmé Amidala zu fangen, um sie anschließend von General Grievous vernichten zu lassen. Alle Mandalorianischen Protektoren außer dem Mand'alor, Fenn Shysa und Tobbi Dala starben im Hinterhalt. Der'Mand'alor stellte sich als desertierter Alpha-ARC A-02 heraus, der durch einen genetischen Defekt unter geistiger Verwirrung litt und sich nach der Niederlage der Mandalorianer zurückzog. Fenn Shysa und Dala kehrten ernüchtert nach Mandalore zurück. Der neue Mandalore miniatur|links|Fenn Shysa und [[Leia Organa Solo]] Nach den Klonkriegen galten Fenn Shysa und Tobbi Dala als Außenseiter und Verräter am eigenen Volk, weil man ihnen die Unterstützung des Imperiums unterstellte, das Mandalore in Besitz genommen hatte und dort die Sklaverei förderte. Tatsächlich aber trainierten Shysa und Dala im geheimen eine Eliteeinheit aus Sicherheitskräften, um mit ihrer Hilfe schließlich das Imperium, das sich in der Knochenstadt eingerichtet hatte, von Mandalore zu vertreiben. Sie riefen die Supercommandos erneut ins Leben und befreiten ihre Heimatwelt, was Fenn Shysa zum neuen Mand'alor seines Volkes werden ließ. Mit seinen Mandalorianischen Protektoren vertrieb er schließlich den imperialen Großadmiral Miltin Takel. Sein langjähriger Freund Tobbi Dala starb in diesem Kampf gegen die imperialen Besatzer. Shysa führte nach einer Begegnung mit Leia Organa, die auf Mandalore nach dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo suchte, seine Supercommandos auf Seiten der Allianz in den galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Nach dem Tod Darth Vaders verbündete er sich mit der Allianz Freier Planeten gegen die Nagai und die Tof während des gleichnamigen Nagai-Tof-Kriegs. Im Jahr 5 NSY wurde Shysa von Lando Calrissian um Hilfe gebeten in einer Angelegenheit mit Mandalorianern behilflich zu sein. Der Mandalore kam dieser Bitte nach und reiste mit Lando zu der Konferenz, bei der Leia Organa mit den Mandalorianern über eine Kapitulation verhandelte. Doch auch Shysa stieß bei ihrem Anführer nicht durch und so konnte dieser schließlich nur von Lando überzeugt werden, der die Mandalorianer für die Neue Republik als Söldner anstellte. Sie traten sofort ihre erste Mission an und wurden von Shysa in die Schlacht von Mindor geführt. Dort unterstützten sie die Neue Republik entscheidend im Kampf gegen Lord Shadowspawn. Tod Im Jahr 23 NSY rettete Fenn Shysa Boba Fett auf dem mandalorianischen Planeten Shogun unter bislang nicht näher geklärten Umständen das Leben. Dabei wurde er schwer verwundet, sodass Boba ihn erschoss, um ihm einen qualvollen Tod zu ersparen. Davor bekräftigte Shysa jedoch, dass er ihn für den bestmöglichen Mand'alor hielt. Boba Fett wurde daraufhin Shysas Nachfolger als Mand'alor der Mandalorianer. Quellen *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' * *''Republic Commando'' – Order 66 *''Wächter der Macht'' – Enthüllungen cs:Fenn Shysa en:Fenn Shysa fi:Fenn Shysa ja:フェン・シサ ru:Фенн Шиса Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Mandalorianische Beschützer Kategorie:Mandalore Kategorie:Legends